1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to heat sinks, and more particularly relates to a heat sink with high heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, electronic components of electronic devices, such as central processing units (CPUs), memory modules, and video graphics array (VGA) chips, feature increasingly high operating speeds. Accordingly, these electronic components generate much heat, which needs to be dissipated promptly to ensure the continued proper functioning of the electronic device.
Generally, a heat sink is mounted on the electronic component to absorb heat therefrom, and a cooling fan is provided to generate airflow and thereby draw heat from the heat sink. The heat sink includes a base, and a plurality of flat fins extending upwardly from the base. A plurality of airflow channels are formed between the fins.
However, to maximize the heat exchange area of the heat sink, the fins are usually large and dense. Thus the channels between the fins are often relatively narrow and long. When the airflow generated by the cooling fan passes through the channels, flow resistance caused by laminar air envelopes is formed on the surfaces of the fins and may significantly impede the airflow. Thus, the heat may not be effectively removed by the airflow, and the efficiency of the heat sink may be reduced.
For at least the foregoing reasons, there is a need in the art for a heat sink which overcomes the limitations described.